Al doilea sex/XIV
Capitolul Vn VIAŢA DE SOCIETATE Familia nu este o comunitate închisă; dincolo de izolarea ei, stabileşte comunicaţii cu celelalte celule sociale; căminul nu este numai un „interior" prin care cuplul se delimitează, ci şi expresia standardului său de viaţă, a averii, a gusturilor sale: el trebuie să fie expus privirilor celorlalţi. Femeia va fi aceea care va ordona esenţialmente această viaţă mondenă. Bărbatul este legat de colectivitate, ca producător şi cetăţean, prin legăturile unei solidarităţi organice întemeiate pe diviziunea socială a muncii; cuplul este o persoană socială, definit prin familia, clasa, mediul, rasa cărora le aparţine, legat prin raporturi de o solidaritate mecanică de grupurile care sînt situate analog din punct de vedere social; femeia este susceptibilă să-1 întruchipeze cu cea mai mare puritate: relaţiile profesionale ale soţului nu coincid adesea cu afirmarea valorii sale sociale; în timp ce femeia pe care nici o muncă nu o solicită poate să se cantoneze în frecventarea egalilor săi; mai mult, ea are timpul să facă „vizite" şi să „primească oaspeţi", aceste raporturi practic inutile şi care, bineînţeles, nu au importanţă decît în categoriile care se străduiesc să-şi menţină rangul în ierarhia socială, care, adică, se socotesc superioare altora. Femeia este încîntată să-şi arate interiorul, şi chiar figura, pe care soţul şi copiii nu o văd, pentru că le aparţine pe de-a-ntregul. Datoria ei mondenă care este de a „reprezenta" se va confunda cu plăcerea pe care o încearcă arătîndu-se. Şi mai întîi trebuie ca ea să se reprezinte pe sine însăşi; acasă, văzîndu-şi de treburile ei, este doar acoperită de haine; pentru a ieşi, pentru a primi vizite, „se îmbracă". Toaleta are un dublu caracter; este destinată să manifeste demnitatea socială a femeii ( standardul ei de viaţă, averea, mediul căruia îi aparţine ) dar, în acelaşi timp, concretizează narcisismul feminin; toaleta este o uniformă şi o podoabă; prin ea, femeia care suferă că nu face nimic crede că-şi exprimă fiinţa. A se îngriji de înfrumuseţarea ei, a se îmbrăca constituie un soi de muncă cei permite să-şi însuşească propria-i per soană, aşa cum îşi însuşeşte căminul prin treburile casnice; eul ei i se pare atunci ales şi recreat de ea. Moravurile o incită să se alieneze astfel în imaginea ei. Veşmintele bărbatului, ca şi trupul lui, trebuie 274 să-i arate transcendenţa, şi nu să atragă privirile1; pentru el, nici eleganţa, nici frumuseţea nu ajung să se constituie ca obiect; de aceea, în mod normal nu-şi consideră înfăţişarea ca pe un reflex al fiinţei sale. Dimpotrivă, societatea însăşi îi cere femeii să devină un obiect erotic. Scopul modei căreia femeia îi este aservită nu este acela de a revela un individ autonom, ci, dimpotrivă, de a o separa de transcendenţa ei pentru a o oferi ca pe o pradă dorinţelor masculine: nu încearcă să-i servească proiectele, dimpotrivă, vrea să le stînje-nească. Fusta este mai puţin comodă decît pantalonii, pantofii cu tocuri înalte o încurcă la mers; rochiile şi pantofii cei mai puţin practici, pălăriile şi ciorapii cei mai fragili sînt cei mai eleganţi. Fie că deghizează trupul, îl deformează sau îl mulează, hainele feminine, în orice caz, îl oferă privirilor. De aceea toaleta este un joc încîntător pentru fetiţa care doreşte să se contemple; mai tîrziu, autonomia ei de copil se revoltă împotriva constrîngerilor muselinei de culoare deschisă şi a pantofilor de lac; la vîrsta ingrată, oscilează între dorinţa şi refuzul de a se expune privirilor; cînd şi-a acceptat vocaţia de obiect sexual, începe să-i placă să se împodobească. Prin podoabă, aşa cum am spus~, femeia se înrudeşte cu natura, împrumutînd de la aceasta necesitatea artificiului; ea devine pentru b rbat o floare, o piatr ă ă preţioasă. Înainte de a-i oferi unduirile apei, calda molicine a blănurilor, ea şi le însuşeşte. Mai intim decît de la bibelouri, covoare, perne, flori, ea a luat de la pene, perle şi brocarturi atingerea mătăsoasă pe care o are carnea ei; aspectul lor lucios, contactul lor moale compensează asprimea universului erotic de care are parte; şi preţul lor este cu atît mai mare în ochii ei cu cît senzualitatea sa este mai nesatisfăcută. Dacă multe dintre lesbiene se îmbracă viril, nu este numai din spirit de imitaţie al bărbaţilor şi din sfidare la adresa societăţii; ele nu au nevoie de mîngîierea catifelei şi a mătăsii pentru că surprind într-un trup feminin calităţile lui pasive.3 Femeia sortită asprei îmbrăţişări masculine - chiar dacă îi place, şi cu atît mai mult dacă nu simte nici o plăcere - nu poate îmbrăţişa altă pradă carnală decît propriul ei corp: îl parfumează 1 A se vedea volumul I. Fac excepţie pederaştii care se sesizează chiar ca nişte obiecte sexuale; şi la fel, datuiy, care ar merita un studiu separat. Astăzi. În special ,,zuisuiţismul" negrilor din America, care se îmbracă în haine de culori ţipătoare şi cu croieli extravagante, se explică prin raţiuni foarte com plexe. 2 Voi. I. 3 Sandor, al cărei caz 1-a relatat Krafft-Ebing, adora femeile bine îmbrăcate. Însă ei nu-i plăcea să se „îmbrace". 275 pentru a-1 preschimba în floare şi strălucirea diamantelor pe care şi le pune la gît nu se deosebeşte de aceea a pielii sale; pentru a le poseda, se identifică cu toate bogăţiile lumii. Nu-i rîvneşte numai comorile senzuale, ci şi valorile sentimentale, ideale. Cutare bijuterie este o amintire, alta, un simbol. Unele femei se fac buchet de flori, colivie; altele sînt nişte muzee, altele hieroglife. Georgette Leblanc ne spune în Memoriile ei, evocînduşi anii tinereţii: Am fost întotdeauna îmbrăcată ca într-un tablou. Mă plimbam în chip de Van Eyck, de alegorie a lui Rubens sau de Fecioară de Memling. Mă văd şi acum traversînd o stradă din Bruxelles într-o zi de iarnă, cu o rochie de catifea de culoarea ametistului, împodobită cu vechi fireturi de argint luate de pe un patrafir. Tîrînd după mine o lungă trenă de care mi se părea de prisos să mă preocup, măturam conştiincios trotuarele. O căciulă de blană galbenă îmi încadra părul blond, dar cel mai neobişnuit era diamantul din diadema de pe fruntea mea. De ce toate acestea? Pur şi simplu pentru că aşa-mi plăcea, şi pentru că astfel credeam că trăiesc în afara oricărei convenţii. Cu cît oamenii rîdeau mai mult de mine, cu atît născoceam mai multe asemenea invenţii burleşti. Mi-ar fi fost ruşine să-mi schimb ceva în înfăţişare numai pentru că oamenii rîdeau. Cînd eram acasă, era altceva. Îngerii lui Gozzoli, ai lui Fra Angelico, tablourile lui Burne Jones şi Watt erau modelele mele; purtam rochii ample care se etalau în trene multiple în jurul meu. În ospicii se întîlnesc cele mai elocvente exemple ale acestei aproprieri magice a universului. Femeia care nu-şi mai poate contro la dragostea sa faţă de obiectele preţioase şi de simboluri îşi uită propria figură şi riscă să se îmbrace extravagant. Astfel, fetiţa vede în toaletă mai ales o deghizare care o preschimbă în regină, în zînă, în floare; se crede frumoasă pentru că este plină de ghirlande şi de panglici şi fiindcă se identifică cu aceste minunate false podoabe; fermecată de culoarea unei stofe, tînăra fată naivă nu-i vede nuanţa palidă care se reflectă pe chipul ei; acest prost gust generos se întîlneşte şi la femeile adulte, artiste sau intelectuale fascinate mai mult de lumea exterioară decît conştiente de propria lor figură: îndrăgostite de ţesăturile antice, de bijuteriile străvechi, sînt încîntate să evoce China sau Evul Mediu, şi nu aruncă în oglindă decît o ocheadă rapidă sau avizată. Uneori oamenii se miră de ciudatele toalete cu care se împodobesc femeile în vîrstă: diademe, dantele, rochii sclipitoare, coliere baroce care atrag supărător aten ia asupra tr s turilor lor devastate. Adesea pentru c au renun ţ ă ă ă ţat să mai seducă, toaleta a redevenit pentru ele un joc gratuit, cum era în copilărie. Dimpotrivă, o femeie elegantă poate, la rigoare, să caute în toaleta sa plăceri senzuale sau estetice, dar trebuie să le concilieze cu armonia imaginii sale: culoarea rochiei îi va pune în valoare 276 tenul, croiala îi va sublinia sau va rectifica linia trupului; ea se îndrăgeşte pe sine însăşi împodobită, şi nu obiectele care o împodobesc. Toaleta nu este numai o podoabă; ea exprimă, după cum am mai spus, situaţia socială a femeii. Numai prostituata, a cărei funcţie este exclusiv aceea a unui obiect erotic, trebuie să se manifeste doar sub acest aspect; ca odinioară părul roşcat şi florile care-i presărau rochia, astăzi tocurile înalte, rochiile colante de satin, machiajul violent, parfumurile prea tari îi anunţă profesia. Orice altă femeie este blamată dacă „se îmbracă precum o tîrfă" Virtuţile ei erotice sînt integrate vieţii sociale şi nu trebuie să apară decît sub această înfăţişare cuminte. Dar trebuie să subliniem că decenţa nu înseamnă pentru femeie să se îmbrace cu o pudoare riguroasă. O femeie care cheamă într-un mod prea explicit dorinţa masculină este „soi rău"; dar nici aceea care pare a o repudia nu este bine văzută: cei din jur gîndesc că vrea să se masculinizeze: este lesbiană; sau să se singularizeze: este excentrică; refuzîndu-şi rolul de obiect, ea sfidează societatea: este anarhistă. Dacă vrea numai să nu se facă remarcată, trebuie saşi păstreze feminitatea. Tradiţia reglementează compromisul între exhibiţionism şi pudoare; „femeia cinstită" trebuie să-şi ascundă cînd gleznele, cînd pieptul, uneori tînăra fată are dreptul saşi sublinieze farmecele astfel încît să-şi atragă pretendenţii, în timp ce femeia măritată renunţă la orice podoabă; acesta e obiceiul în multe dintre civilizaţiile ţărăneşti; alteori fetei i se impun toalete vaporoase, în culori pastelate şi cu croială discretă, în timp ce femeile adulte poartă rochii mulate, ţesături grele, culori vii, croieli provocatoare; pe un trup de şaisprezece ani, negrul pare ţipător, pentru că regula este să nu fie purtat la această vîrstă.1 Bineînţeles, femeia trebuie să se supună acestor legi; dar în orice caz, şi chiar în mediile cele mai austere, caracterul sexual al femeii va fi subliniat; o soţie de pastor îşi ondulează părul, se machiază discret, urmează moda cu discreţie, marcînd astfel, prin grija pentru farmecul ei fizic, că îşi acceptă rolul de femelă. Această integrare a erotismului în viaţa socială este deosebit de evidentă în „rochia de seară". Pentru a marca sărbătoarea, adică luxul şi risipa, aceste rochii trebuie să fie costisitoare şi delicate; sînt făcute să fie cît mai incomode; fustele sînt lungi, sau atît de largi sau strimte încît împiedică mersul; sub bijuterii, volane, paiete, flori, pene, peruci, femeia este preschimbată 1 într-un film de altfel stupid a cărei acţiune se situa la sfîrşitul secolului trecut, (este vorba de Jezebel; n. ed.) Bette Davis provoca scandal purtînd la un bal o roclue roşie, în timp ce pînă la căsătorie albul era obligatoriu. Actul său era privit ca o rebeliune împotriva ordinii stabilite. 277 Într-o păpuşă de came; chiar această came se etalează; aşa cum florile se deschid gratuit, femeia îşi arată umerii, spatele, pieptul; în afară de petrecerile-orgii, bărbatul nu poate arăta că o doreşte: nu are dreptul decît la priviri şi la strîngerile dansului; dar poate fi încîntat că este regele unei lumi cu atît de fragede comori. De la bărbat la bărbat, serbarea ia înfăţişarea unui potlatch; fiecare oferă celorlalţi, ca pe un dar, vederea acestui trup de femeie care-i aparţine. Îmbrăcată în rochie de seară, femeia este deghizată în femeie pentru plăcerea tuturor bărbaţilor şi pentru orgoliul proprietarului. Această semnificaţie socială a toaletei îi permite femeii să-şi exprime prin felul ei de a se îmbrăca atitudinea faţă de societate; supusă ordinii stabilite, îşi conferă o personalitate discret i de bon ton; o mul ime de nuan e sînt posibile: ăş ţ ţ va deveni fragilă, infantilă, misterioasă, candidă, austeră, veselă, ponderată, un pic prea îndrăzneaţă sau ştearsă, după bunul ei plac. Sau, dimpotrivă, îşi va afirma prin originalitate refuzul faţă de convenţii. Este frapant faptul că în multe romane femeia „liberă" se singularizează printro îndrăzneală a toaletei care-i subliniază caracterul de obiect sexual, deci dependenţa sa: astfel, în Vîrsta inocenţei de Edith Wharton, o tînără divorţată cu trecut aventuros, cu inimă îndrăzneaţă, este mai întîi prezentată ca fiind exagerat de decoltată; freamătul de scandal pe care-1 suscită îi trimite înapoi reflexul tangibil al dispreţului ei faţă de conformism. Astfel, fata se va amuza să se îmbrace ca o femeie, femeia în vîrstă, ca o fetiţă, curtezana, ca o femeie de lume, iar aceasta din urmă, ca o vampă. Chiar dacă fiecare se îmbracă potrivit condiţiei sale, şi aici este un joc. Artificiul, ca şi arta, se situează în imaginar. Nu numai corsetul, sutienul, părul vopsit, machiajul deghizează trupul şi figura; dar femeia cea mai puţin sofisticată, imediat cum „se îmbracă" nu se propune percepţiei: este precum tabloul, statuia, precum actorul pe scenă, un analogon prin care se sugerează un subiect absent care este personajul ei, nu ea însăşi. Acesta confuzie cu un obiect ireal, necesar, perfect ca un personaj de roman, ca un poitret sau un bust, o flatează pe femeie; se străduieşte să se alieneze în el şi să apară astfel ea însăşi împietrită, justificată. Astfel, în Scrierile intime ale Măriei Bashkirtseff o vedem din pagină în pagină multiplicîndu-şi chipul. Nu ne scuteşte de nici una dintre rochiile sale: cu fiecare nouă toaletă, se crede alta şi se admiră din nou. Am luat de'la mama un şal mare, i-am făcut o deschizătură pentru cap şi i-am cusut laturile. Acest şal care cade în falduri clasice îmi dă un aer oriental, biblic, ciudat. 278 Mă duc la Laferriere şi Caroline, în trei ore, îini face o rochie în care parcă sînt învăluită într-un nor. Este o bucată de crep englezesc pe care o drapează pe trupul meu şi care mă face elegantă, subţire, înaltă. Intr-o rochie de lînă caldă cu pliuri armonioase, o figură de Lefebvre, pictorul care ştie atît de bine să redea trupurile suple şi tinere înfăşurate în ţesături pudice. Acest refren se repetă în fiecare zi: „Eram fermecătoare în negru... În gri, eram fermecătoare... Eram îmbrăcată în alb, încîn-tătoare". Doamna de Noailles, care acorda şi ea multă importanţă gătelilor, evoca plină de tristeţe în Memoriile ei drama unei rochii nereuşite. Îmi plăcea vivacitatea culorilor, contrastele lor îndrăzneţe, o rochie mi se părea un peisaj, o momeală pentru destin, o promisiune de aventură. În momentul cînd îmbrăcam rochia lucrată de nişte mîini şovăitoare, sufeream pentru toate defectele care mi se descopereau. Dacă toaleta are pentru multe femei o importanţă atît de considerabilă, este pentru că ea pare a le oferi, iluzoriu desigur, în acelaşi timp lumea şi propriul lor eu. Într-un roman german, Fata în rochie de mătase artificială^, ni se povesteşte pasiunea unei fete sărace pentru un mantou din blană de veveriţă; ea iubeşte cu senzualitate căldura lui mîngîietoare, tandreţea blănii; sub acest înveliş preţios se îndrăgeşte pe sine însăşi; în sfîrşit, posedă frumuseţea lumii pe care niciodată nu o atinsese mai înainte şi destinul strălucitor care nu fusese al său niciodată. Şi iată că am văzut un mantou agăţat pe un umeraş, o blană atît de moale, atît de tandră, atît de cenuşie, atît de timidă: îmi venea să o sărut, atît de mult îmi plăcea. Avea un aer de alinare şi de Ziua Tuturor Sfinţilor şi de siguranţă desăvîrşită, precum cerul. Era blană de veveriţă adevărată. În tăcere, mi-am dat jos impermeabilul, am îmbrăcat mantoul. Blana asta era ca un diamant pentru pielea mea care o iubea, iar ceea ce iubeşti nu mai dai înapoi, o dată ce îl ai. În interior, o căptuşeală de crep marocan de mătase natural , cu broderie f cut de mîn . Mantoul m înv luia i-i vorbea ă ă ă ă ă ă ş mai mult decît mine inimii lui Hubert... Sînt atît de elegantă cu blana asta Este ca un bărbat excepţional care m-ar face mie însămi preţioasă prin dragostea lui faţă de mine. Această blană mă vrea şi o vreau: ne avem una pe cealaltă. Din moment ce femeia este un obiect, este uşor de înţeles că maniera în care este îmbrăcată şi împodobită îi modifică valoarea 1 I. Keun. 279 intrinsecă. Nu din pură deşertăciune dă ea atîta importanţă ciorapilor de mătase, pălăriei, mănuşilor; a-şi păstra rangul este o imperioasă necesitate. În America, o parte enormă din bugetul femeii care munceşte este consacrat frumuseţii şi veşmintelor ei; în Franţa, această povară este mai puţin grea; totuşi, femeia este cu atît mai respectată cu cît „reprezintă mai bine"; cu cît are nevoie mai mare să găsească de lucru, cu atît îi este mai util să aibă un aer de bunăstare: eleganţa este o armă, o insignă, un obiect care atrage respectul, o scrisoare de recomandare. Este şi o servitute; valorile pe care le conferă se plătesc; şi se plătesc atît de scump, încît, adesea, inspectorii surprind în marile magazine o femeie de lume sau o actriţă sustrăgînd parfumuri, cio răpi de mătase sau lenjerie. Multe femei se prostituează sau ,,se lasă ajutate" pentru a se îmbrăca; toaleta este aceea care comandă nevoia lor de bani. A fi bine îmbrăcată cere timp şi multe griji; este o sarcină care înseamnă uneori sursa unor bucurii: şi în acest domeniu există descoperirea „comorilor ascunse", tîrguieli, viclenii, combi naţii, invenţii; dacă este îndemînatică, femeia chiar poate deveni creatoare. Zilele de expoziţie - şi mai ales de solduri - sînt nişte aventuri frenetice. O rochie nouă este prin ea însăşi o sărbătoare Machiajul, coafura sînt substitute ale unei opere de artă. Astăzi, mai mult decît odinioară1, femeia cunoaşte bucuria de aşi modela trupul prin sport, gimnastică, băi, masaje, regimuri alimentare; ea hotărăşte asupra greutăţii, liniei trupului, culorii pielii ei; estetica modernă îi permite să integreze frumuseţii sale calităţi active: are dreptul să-şi exerseze muşchii, refuză invadarea cu grăsime a trupului ei; în cultura fizică, se afirmă ca subiect, aflînd în ea un soi de eliberare faţă de carnea contingenţă; dar această eliberare se întoarce cu uşurinţă la dependenţă. Steaua de cinema de la Hollywood triumfă asupra naturii: dar se trezeşte că este un obiect pasiv în mîinile producătorului. Alături de aceste victorii în care femeia se poate complace pe bună dreptate, cochetăria implică - la fel ca şi grijile gospodăriei - o luptă împotriva timpului; căci şi trupul ei este un obiect pe care îl roade trecerea timpului. Colette Audry a descris această luptă, 1 Se pare totuşi, după anchete recente, că în Franţa sălile de gimnastică sînt aproape goale; mai ales între 1920 şi 1940 franţuzoaicele s-au consacrat culturii fizice. În acest moment dificultăţile gospodănei apasă prea greu asupra lor. 280 analoagă cu aceea pe care o dă împotriva prafului din casa ei gospodina1 Deja carnea ei nu mai era fermă ca în tinereţe; de-a lungul braţelor şi al coapselor desenul muşchilor se arăta sub un strat de grăsime şi de piele cam lăsat. Neliniştită, îşi dădu iar peste cap programul zilnic: dimineaţa făcea o jumătate de oră de gimnastică, iar seara, înainte să se culce, un sfert de oră de masaj. Începu să consulte manuale de medicină, reviste de modă, să-şi supravegheze circumferinţa taliei. Îşi pregătea sucuri de fructe, lua purgative din cînd în cînd şi spăla vasele cu mănuşi de cauciuc. Cele două preocupări ale ei se topiră într-una singură: să-şi întinerească atît de bine trupul, să-şi lustruiască atît de tare casa, încît într-o zi să ajungă la un fel de perioadă imobilă, la un soi de punct mort.... lumea ar fi ca oprită, suspendată dincolo de îmbătrînire şi de resturi... La piscin lua lec ii pentru a- i ameliora stilul, iar revistele feminine o ă ţ ş ţineau cu respiraţia tăiată prin reţetele lor reînnoite la infinit. Ginger Rogers ne mărturiseşte: „îmi perii părul în fiecare dimineaţă de o sută de ori, îmi ia exact două minute şi jumătate şi am întotdeauna părul mătăsos..." Cum să vă subţiaţi gleznele: ridicaţi-vă în fiecare zi de treizeci de ori pe vîrfuri fără a pune călcîiele jos, acest exerciţiu nu cere decît un minut; ce este un minut faţă de o zi întreagă? Altădată erau baia de ulei pentru unghii, pasta de lăinîie pentru mîini, căpşunile strivite pe faţă. Şi aici, rutina face ca îngrijirea frumuseţii şi garderoba să se transforme într-o corvoadă. Oroarea de degradare pe care o antrenează orice devenire suscită în anumite femei reci sau frustrate chiar oroarea de viaţa însăşi: caută să se păstreze pe ele însele aşa cum păstrează dulceţurile sau mobilele. Această încăpăţînare negativă le face duşmance ale propriei lor existenţe şi ostile celorlalţi: o masă bună deformează linia siluetei, vinul strică tenul, prea mult zîmbet aduce riduri pe faţă, soarele strică pielea, odihna îngreunează, munca uzează, dragostea face cearcăne, sărutările aprind obrajii, mîngîierile deformează sînii, îmbrăţişările ofilesc trupul, maternitatea urîţeşte faţa şi chipul; ştim cu cîtă mînie resping tinerele mame copilul care se minunează în faţa rochiei de seară. ,,Nu mă atinge, ai mîinile umede, o să mă murdăreşti". Cocheta opune aceleaşi respingeri avînturilor soţului sau ale amantului. Aşa cum mobilele sînt ascunse sub huse, ea ar vrea să se sustragă bărbaţilor, timpului, lumii. Dar toate aceste precauţii nu împiedică apariţia firelor albe din păr şi a ridurilor. Încă din tinereţe, femeia ştie că nu poate scăpa de acest destin. Şi cu toată prudenţa ei, se întîmplă accidente: o picătură de vin îi cade pe rochie, o ţigară aprinsă arde ţesătura; atunci creatura de lux şi de sărbătoare care surîdea cu orgoliu într-un salon dispare: femeia îşi ia chipul serios şi dur al gospodinei; descoperi brusc că Jucîrui în pierdere. 281 toaleta sa nu era o jerbă, un foc de artificii, o splendoare gratuită şi perisabilă destinată să ilumineze cu generozitate un moment: ea reprezintă o bogăţie, un capital, o investiţie care a costat-o sacrificii; pierderea ei este un dezastru ireparabil. Pete, rupturi, rochii nereuşite, coafuri permanente ratate, acestea sînt catastrofe încă şi mai grave decît o friptură arsă sau un vas spart: căci femeia cochetă nu numai că s-a alienat în lucruri, ci s-a voit lucru, şi fără intermediar se simte în pericol în lume. Raporturile ei cu croitoreasa şi modista, nerăbdarea, pretenţiile ei manifestă spiritul său de seriozitate şi senzaţia de insecuritate. Rochia reuşită face din ea personajul viselor ei; dar într-o toaletă veche sau prost croită se simte decăzută De rochie depindeau dispoziţia, ţinuta mea şi expresia chipului, totul... sene Mărie Bashkirtseff. Şi mai departe: Sau te plimbi goală-goluţă, sau te îmbraci potrivit fizicului, gusturilor, caracterului tău. Cînd nu am aceste condiţii, mă simt stîngace, comună şi, în consecinţă, umilită. Ce se întîmplă cu buna dispoziţie şi cu spiritul? Ele nu fac decît să se gîndească la cîrpe, şi atunci eşti proastă, plictisită, nu mai ştii unde să te ascunzi. Multe femei preferă să renunţe la o petrecere decît să se ducă prost îmbrăcate, chiar dacă nu trebuie să fie remarcate. Totuşi, deşi unele femei afirmă: „Nu mă îmbrac decît pentru mine", am văzut că pînă şi în narcisism este implicată privirea celuilalt. Numai în ospicii poţi întîlni cochete care păstrează cu încăpăţînare o încredere deplină în nişte priviri absente; în mod normal, ele cer martori. Aş vrea să plac, să mi se spună că sînt frumoasă, iar Liova să vadă şi să audă asta... La ce mi-ar folosi să fiu frumoasă? Micuţul meu fermecător Petia o iubeşte pe bătrîna lui doică la fel cum ar iubi o frumuseţe, iar Liovocika s-ar fi obişnuit cu chipul cel mai hidos... Aş vrea să-mi ondulez părul. Nu va şti nimeni, dar n-ar fi mai puţin fermecător. Ce nevoie am eu să fiu văzută? Panglicile şi gătelile îmi fac plăcere, aş vrea o centură nou de piele, i acum, c am sens asta, îmi vine s plîng.... scrie ă ş ă ă Sofia Tolstaia, după zece ani de căsnicie. Soţul îşi îndeplineşte foarte prost acest rol. Şi aici exigenţele lui sînt duplicitare. Dacă soţia sa este prea atrăgătoare, devine gelos; totuşi, orice soţ are, mai mult sau mai puţin, ceva din regele Candaules: ar vrea ca soţia lui să-i facă cinste, să fie elegantă, drăguţă sau măcar „bine"; dacă nu, îi va spune cu ciudă cuvintele lui Ubu: „Dar ce urîtă eşti astăzi! Asta pentru că primim oaspeţi?" în căsnicie, aşa cum am văzut, valorile erotice şi sociale nu se împacă prea bine, şi acest antagonism se reflectă şi aici. Femeia care-şi subliniază atractivitatea sexuală este în ochii soţului ei „soi rău"; el 282 blamează îndrăznelile care, la o străină, l-ar seduce, şi această dezaprobare ucide în el dorinţa; dacă femeia se îmbracă decent, o aprobă, însă cu răceală: nu o găseşte atrăgătoare, şi în mod vag îi reproşează asta. Din această cauză, rar o priveşte cu propriii săi ochi: de fapt, o măsoară cu ochii celorlalţi. „Ce se va spune despre ea?" Nu e în stare să prevadă, pentru că le împrumută altora perspectiva sa de soţ. Nimic nu este mai iritant pentru o femeie decît să vadă cum soţului ei îi plac la altă femeie rochii şi atitudini pe care le critică la ea. De altfel, în mod spontan, este prea aproape de ea ca s-o mai vadă; pentru el chipul ei este neschimbat, nu-i remarcă nici rochiile, nici faptul că şi-a schimbat pieptănătura. Chiar şi soţii îndrăgostiţi şi amanţii pasionaţi sînt adesea indiferenţi la toaleta femeii. Dacă o iubesc cu pasiune în goliciunea ei, podoabele cele mai frumoase nu fac decît s-o deghizeze în ochii lor; şi le va plăcea la fel de mult cînd e prost îmbrăcată, obosită, ca şi atunci cînd este strălucitoare. Dacă nu o mai iubesc, rochiile cele mai minunate nu-i vor mai spune nimic. Toaleta poate fi un instrument de cucerire, dar nu o armă de apărare; arta ei constă în a crea miraje, a oferi privirilor un obiect imaginar; în îmbrăţişarea carnală, în relaţia sentimentală cotidiană, întreaga vrajă se risipeşte; sentimentele conjugale, precum şi dragostea fizică se situează pe tărîmul realităţii. Femeia nu se îmbracă pentru bărbatul iubit. Întruna dintre nuvelele sale1, Dorothy Parker, descrie o tînără femeie care, aşteptîndu-şi cu nerăbdare soţul ce vine în permisie, decide să se înfrumuseţeze pentru a-1 primi: Îşi cumpără o rochie nouă; neagră: lui îi plăceau rochiile negre; simplă, fiindcă lui îi plăceau rochiile simple; şi era atît de scumpă, încît nici nu-i venea să-şi amintească cît dăduse pe ea... — îţi place rochia mea? — Sigur că da! zise el. Întotdeauna mi-ai plăcut în rochia asta. Simţi că se preschimbă într-o bucată de lemn. — Rochia asta, zise ea articulînd cuvintele cu o claritate insultătoare, este nouă-nouţă. Nu am purtat-o niciodată. În cazul în care te interesează, am cumpărat-o chiar pentru împrejurarea asta — Iartă-mă, draga mea, zise el. Oh! bineînţeles, acum văd că nu seamănă deloc cu celelalte. E minunată întotdeauna mi-ai plăcut îmbrăcată În negru. — în momente ca astea, spuse ea, aproape că doresc să am un alt motiv să mă îmbrac în negru. S-a spus adesea că femeia se îmbracă pentru a trezi gelozia altor femei: această gelozie este într-adevăr un semn eclatant de reuşită, The Lovely Eave. 283 dar nu este singurul scop vizat. În complimentele invidioase sau admirative, femeia caut afirmarea absolut a frumuse ii sale, a elegan ei i a gustului ă ă ţ ţ ş său, de fapt, a ei înseşi. Se îmbracă pentru a se arăta: se arată pentru a exista. Se supune astfel unei dureroase dependenţe; devotamentul gospodinei este util chiar dacă nu este recunoscut; efortul cochetei este zadarnic dacă nu se înscrie în nici o conştiinţă. Ea caută o valorizare definitivă a ei înseşi; această pretenţie la absolut îi face căutarea atît de istovitoare; dacă e dezaprobată de o singură voce, pălăria ei nu este frumoasă. Un compliment o flatează, dar o dezminţire o ruinează; şi cum absolutul nu se manifestă decît printr-o serie infinită de apariţii, ea nu va cîştiga niciodată cu totul; de aceea cocheta este atît de susceptibilă. Tot de aceea, unele femei frumoase şi adulate pot fi în mod trist convinse că nu sînt nici frumoase, nici elegante, că le lipseşte chiar aprobarea supremă a unui judecător pe care nu-1 cunosc nici ele: acestea vizează un în-sine care este imposibil de realizat. Rare sînt cochetele atît de orgolioase încît întruchipează ele însele legile eleganţei, pe care nimeni nu le poate surprinde, pentru că ele definesc prin decrete succesul sau eşecul; acestea, atîta timp cît durează domnia lor, pot să se considere ca o reuşită exemplară. Nenorocirea este că această reuşită nu foloseşte nimănui la nimic. Toaleta implică în mod imediat ieşirea în lume şi primirea vizi telor, şi acesta este de altfel scopul ei principal. Femeia îşi plimbă din salon în salon noul ei taior şi invită alte femei s-o vadă dominînd în „interiorul" ei. În anumite cazuri deosebit de solemne, soţul o însoţeşte în aceste ,,vizite"; dar în majoritatea cazurilor ea îşi înde plineşte aceste „obligaţii mondene" cînd el este la lucru. A fost descrisă de mii de ori implacabila plictiseală care apasă asupra acestor reuniuni şi care vine din aceea că femeile reunite de „datoriile mondene" nu au nimic să-şi comunice. Nici un interes comun nu o leagă pe soţia avocatului de soţia medicului - şi nici pe nevasta doctorului Dupont de aceea a doctorului Durând. Este de prost gust, într-o conversaţie generală, să vorbeşti despre năzbîtiile copilului sau despre grijile domestice. Femeia este deci redusă la consideraţii asupra vremii, la păreri despre ultimul roman la modă, la cîteva idei generale împrumutate de la soţul ei. Obiceiul „zilei de primire a doamnei" tinde să dispară; dar, sub diverse forme, corvoada „vizitei" a supravieţuit în Franţa. Americanii sînt gata să substituie conversaţiei jocul de bridge, ceea ce nu este un avantaj decît pentru femeile cărora le place acest joc. Totuşi, viaţa mondenă îmbracă forme mai atrăgătoare decît această trîndavă îndeplinire a unei datorii de politeţe. A primi oaspeţi nu înseamnă numai a-1 primi pe semenul tău în locuinţa ta privată; înseamnă să-ţi schimbi casa într-un domeniu fermecat. Manifestarea 284 mondenă este în acelaşi timp sărbătoare şi potkuch. Stăpîna casei îşi expune comorile: argintărie, lenjerie, cristaluri; ea umple casa de flori; efemere, inutile, florile întruchipează gratuitatea petrecerilor, care sînt în acelaşi timp risipă şi lux; răspîndite în vaze, sortite unei morţi rapide, sînt foc de artificii, tămîie şi mir, libaţiune, sacrificiu. Masa se încarcă de mîncăruri rafinate, de vinuri preţioase. Trebuie ca femeia, satisfăcînd nevoile mesenilor, să inventeze daruri graţioase care să vină în întîmpinarea dorinţelor lor. Virginia Woolf subliniază acest caracter într-un pasaj în care vorbeşte doamna Dalloway: Aşa ca pnn uşile batante începu o forfotă mută şi fermecătoare de fete cu şorţuri şi bonete albe, nu slujitoare ale necesităţii, ci iniţiate în misterul sau în marele iluzionism practicat de doamnele din Mayfair de la unu şi jumătate la două, cînd la un semn al mîinit, traficul se opreşte şi în locul lui se înfiripă amăgirea aceasta adîncă, întîi în privinţa înîncării - parcă n-ar costa nimic - şi apoi masa care se aşterne singură, spontan, cu argint şi cristal, mici împletituri de rafie, cupe cu fructe roşii; bmme străvezii de smîntînă cafenie voalează calcanul; în tăvi înoată bucăţi de pui; focul arde, colorat, festiv; i o dat cu vinul i cafeaua (care nu cost nimic) se isc dinaintea ş ă ş ă ă ochilor visători năluciri voioase; ochi blînzi, gînditon; ochi căreia viaţa le apare muzicală, tainică... * Femeia care prezidează aceste mistere este mîndră de a se simţi creatoarea unui moment perfect, de a şti că risipeşte fericire şi veselie. Prin ea s-au reunit invitaţii, prin ea a avut loc evenimentul, este sursa gratuita a bucuriei, a armoniei. Este exact ceea ce simte doamna Dalloway. Dar presupuiund că Peter i-ar spune „Bine, bine, dar seratele tale - ce rost au seratele tale9" tot ce i-ar fi putut răspunde (şi nu-i puteai cere nimănui să înţeleagă) ar fi fost: „Sînt o ofrandă" (...) Iată pe Cutare din South Kennington; altul din Bayswater; şi un altul să zicem din Mayfair. Iar ea avea o conştiinţă mereu constantă a existenţei lor; simţea că e aşa păcat; simţea că e aşa dezolant; şi simţea ce bine ar fi să poată fi adunaţi la un loc. Şi-i aduna la un loc. Şi aceasta era o ofrandă; să îmbini, să creezi; dar pentru cine?** Dacă în acest omagiu adus semenilor este numai pură generozitate, sărbătoarea este cu adevărat o sărbătoare. Dar rutina socială a preschimbat repede potlatch-u\ în instituţie, darul în obligaţie şi VIRGINIA WOOLF Doamna Dalloway. Editura pentru Literatură Universală. Bucureşti. 1968. traducere de Petru Creţia. Ibidein. 285 sărbătoarea în ritual. Savurîndu-şi „cina în oraş", invitata se gîndeşte că va trebui să ofere şi ea o cină; uneori se plînge că a fost prea bine primită. „Familia X a vrut să ne epateze", îi spunea ea cu acreală soţului ei. Mi s-a povestit, între altele, că în timpul ultimului război, ceaiurile deveniseră într-un orăşel din Portugalia cele mai costisitoare potlatch-mv. la fiecare reuniune stăpîna casei trebuia să servească o mai mare varietate şi cantitate de prăjituri decît la reuniunea precedentă: această sarcină a devenit atît de grea, încît într-o zi toate femeile au decis de comun acord să nu mai servească altceva decît ceai. În asemenea împrejurări, sărbătoarea îşi pierde caracterul generos şi magnific; este o corvoadă printre atîtea altele; accesoriile care exprimă festivitatea nu sînt decît un izvor de îngrijorare: femeia trebuie să supravegheze cristalurile, faţa de masă, să măsoare şampania, să numere fursecurile; o ceaşcă spartă, mătasea arsă a unui fotoliu sînt dezastre: mîine va trebui să cureţe, să aranjeze, să pună în ordine totul: femeia se teme de această muncă suplimentară, ea simte această multiplă dependenţă care defineşte destinul gospodinei: depinde de reuşita sufleului, a fripturii, de măcelar, de bucătăreasă, depinde de soţul care se încruntă imediat cum ceva nu merge bine; depinde de invitaţii care măsoară din ochi mobilele, vinurile, şi care hotărăsc dacă petrecerea a fost sau nu reuşită. Numai femeile generoase şi sigure de ele vor traversa cu sufletul împăcat o asemenea încercare. Triumful poate să le dea o vie satisfacţie. Dar multe seamănă în această privinţă cu doamna Dalloway, despre care Virginia Woolf scrie: „Deşi iubea aceste triumfuri... ca şi strălucirea şi surescitarea pe care io dădeau, simţea în ele vidul, iluzia" Femeia nu poate într-adevăr sa se complacă în ele decît dacă nu le dă prea multă importanţă; în caz contrar, va cunoaşte chinurile vanităţii niciodată satisfăcute. Există, de altfel, puţine femei atît de norocoase încît să afle în „mondenitate" sensul vieţii lor. Cele care i se consacră în întregime încearcă de obicei nu numai să-şi aducă un cult al propriei persoane, ci şi să depăşească această viaţă mondenă spre anumite scopuri: adevăratele „saloane" au un caracter literar sau politic. Ele se străduiesc prin acest mijloc să capete un ascendent asupra bărbaţilor şi să aibă un rol personal, evadînd astfel din condiţia femeii măritate. În general, aceasta din urmă nu este satisfăcută pe deplin de plăceri, de triumfurile efemere care îi sînt acordate rar şi care de multe ori reprezintă pentru ea oboseală în aceeaşi măsură ca şi distracţie. Viaţa mondenă îi cere să „reprezinte", să se expună, dar nu creează între ea şi semenii ei o adevărată comunicare şi nu o smulge din singurătatea sa. „Este dureros să gîndeşti, scrie Michelet, că femeia, această fiinţă relativă care nu poate trăi decît în doi, este mai adesea singură decît 286 bărbatul. El găseşte tovărăşie peste tot, îşi creează relaţii noi. Ea nu este nimic fără familia ei. Iar aceasta o copleşeşte: toată greutatea apasă asupra femeii." Şi, într-adevăr, femeia închisă, despărţită de lume, nu cunoaşte bucuriile camaraderiei care implică urmărirea în comun a anumitor scopuri; munca ei nu-i ocupă spiritul, educaţia nu i-a dat nici gustul, nici obişnuinţa independenţei, şi totuşi îşi petrece zilele în singurătate; am văzut că este una dintre nenorocirile de care se plînge Sofia Tolstaia. Căsătoria ei a îndepărtat-o adesea de căminul părintesc, de prieteniile ei din tinereţe. Colette a descris în Uceniciile mele dezrădăcinarea unei tinere căsătorite aduse din provincie la Paris; ea nu găseşte alinare decît în lungile scrisori pe care le schimbă cu mama ei; dar scrisorile nu pot înlocui prezenţa cuiva, şi nu-i poate mărturisi lui Sido decepţiile ei. În multe cazuri nu mai există o adevărată intimitate între tînăra femeie şi familia ei; nici mama, nici surorile sale nu-i mai sînt prietene. Astăzi, din pricina crizei de locuinţe, multe tinere căsătorite locuiesc cu familia ei sau a soţului; dar aceste prezenţe impuse sînt departe de a constitui totdeauna pentru ele o adevărată tovărăşie. Prieteniile feminine pe care reuşeşte să le păstreze sau să le creeze vor fi preţioase pentru femeie; ele au un caracter foarte diferit de relaţiile pe care le au între ei bărbaţii; aceştia comunică între ei ca nişte indivizi, prin ideile şi proiectele lor personale; femeile, închise în generalitatea destinului lor de femei, sînt unite printr-un soi de complicitate imanentă. Şi ceea ce caută în primul rînd unele la altele este afirmarea universului lor comun. Nu-şi discută părerile, ci schimbă între ele confidenţe şi reţete; se solidarizează pentru a construi un contraunivers ale cărui valori să domine valorile masculine; unite, ele găsesc forţa de aşi scutura lanţurile; neagă dominaţia sexuală a bărbatului rnărturisindu-şi una alteia frigiditatea, bătîndu-şi joc în mod cinic de poftele bărbatului lor sau de stîngăcia lui; de asemenea, contestă cu ironie superioritatea morală şi intelectuală a soţului lor şi a bărbaţilor în general. Îşi confruntă experienţele: sarcini, naşteri, boli ale copiilor, boli personale, griji menajere, toate acestea devin elemente esenţiale ale istoriei omeneşti. Munca lor nu este o tehnică: transmiţîndu-şi reţete de bucătărie, de menaj, le dau acestora demnitatea unei ştiinţe secrete întemeiate pe tradiţia orală. Uneori examinează împreună probleme de ordin moral. Pagina de corespondenţă din revistele feminine oferă un eşantion elocvent al acestor schimburi; n-am putea imagina un „curier al inimilor" care se adresează bărbaţilor; aceştia se întîlnesc în lume, care este lumea lor; în timp ce femeile trebuie să-şi definească, să măsoare, să exploreze propriul lor teren. Ele îşi comunică mai ales sfaturi despre frumuseţe, reţete de bucătărie şi de lucru de mînă, îşi cer părerea; în înclinaţia lor către pălăvrăgeală şi exhibiţie, uneori se simte o 287 adevărată angoasă Codul masculin - femeia ştie asta - nu este şi al său, şi bărbatul însuşi contează pe faptul că ea nu observă acest lucru, din moment ce o împinge spre avort, adulter, greşeli, trădări, minciuni pe care oficial le condamnă; ea le cere deci celorlalte femei să o ajute să definească un fel de „lege a mediului", un cod moral propriu femeilor. Nu numai din rea-voinţă femeile comentează şi critică atît de mult purtările prietenelor lor: pentru a le judeca pe acestea şi pentru a se purta ele însele cum trebuie le este necesară mult mai multă inventivitate morală decît bărbaţilor. Ceea ce conferă valoare unor asemenea relaţii este adevărul pe care-1 comportă. În faţa bărbatului, femeia joacă întotdeauna un rol; minte acceptîndu-se ca o alteritate neesenţială, minte înfăţişînd în faţa lui, prin mimică, toaletă, cuvinte gîndite dinainte, un personaj imaginar. Aceast comedie reclam o tensiune constant ă ă ă; lîngă soţul ei, lîngă amantul ei, o femeie gîndeşte, mai mult sau mai puţin: „Nu sînt eu însămi'"; lumea masculină e dură, are muchii tăioase, vocile sînt prea sonore, luminile prea crude, contactele aspre. Lîngă celelalte femei, femeia se află în spatele decorului; îşi lustruieşte armele, în aşteptarea luptei; îşi combină toaleta, inventează un nou machiaj, îşi pregăteşte vicleniile: lîncezeşte în papuci şi halat prin culise, înainte de a urca pe scenă; îi place această atmosferă călduţă, blîndă, destinsă. Colette descrie astfel momentele petrecute la prietena ei Marco: Confidenţe scurte, distracţii de călugăriţe, ore care semănau cînd cu acelea dmtr-un atelier de lucru, cînd cu timpul în care se scurge convalescenţa. .. Îi plăcea să joace pe lîngă femeia mai în vîrstă rolul sfătuitoarei: În după-amiezele calde, sub storul balconului, Marco îşi broda lenjeria. Cosea prost, dar cu gnjă, şi eram foarte mîndră de sfaturile pe care î le dădeam... „Nu trebuie să brodezi cu albastru cămăşile, rozul este mai frumos pe lenjerie, şi mai aproape de culoarea pielii." Peste puţin timp îi dădeam şi alte sfaturi despre culoarea pudrei şi a rujului pe care le folosea, despre felul prea evident în care-şi creiona pleoapele, de altfel foarte frumos desenate. „Crezi? crezi?" îmi răspundea ea. Tînăra mea autoritate nu se lăsa mai prejos. Luam pieptenele, deschideam o cărare graţioasă în părul ei, mă arătam expertă în a-i face privirea înflăcărată, în a aprinde o auroră roşie în obrajii ei, aproape de tîmple. Ceva mai departe, ne-o arată pe Marco pregătindu-se cu anxietate pentru întîlnirea cu un tînăr pe care voia să-1 cucerească: Voia să-şi şteargă ochii plini de lacrimi, dar am împiedicat-o. 288 anumite familii - cum este celebra familie americană Juke - toate femeile se consacră acestei meserii. Printre tinerele vagabonde, se numără multe fetiţe abandonate de familiile lor, care încep prin a cerşi şi apoi fac trotuarul. În 1857, Parent-Duchâtelet descoperise că, din 5 000 de prostituate, 1 441 fuseseră influenţate de sărăcie, 1 425 seduse şi apoi părăsite, 1 255 abandonate şi lăsate fără nici un fel de resurse de părinţii lor. Anchetele moderne sugerează aproape aceleaşi concluzii. Boala o împinge adesea spre prostituţie pe femeia devenită incapabilă să desfăşoare o adevărată muncă sau care şi-a pierdut slujba; ea distruge echilibrul precar al bugetului femeii şi o obligă să-şi inventeze resurse noi. La fel ca şi naşterea unui copil. Mai mult de jumătate dintre femeile de la Saint-Lazare au avut cel puţin un copil; multe au crescut între trei şi şase copii; doctorul Bizard semnalează o prostituată care adusesese pe lume paisprezece copii, dintre care opt erau încă în viaţă la data cînd o cunoscuse. Puţine, spune el, îşi abandonează copilul; şi adesea fata-mamă devine prostituată pentru a-1 creşte. Între altele, citează acest caz: Deflorată la nouăsprezece ani, în provincie, pe cînd se afla încă în mijlocul familiei sale, de un patron care avea şaizeci de ani, a fost obligată, rămînînd însărcinată, să plece de acasă şi a născut o fetiţă sănătoasă pe care a crescut-o în mod corect. După ce a născut, a venit la Pans, s-a angajat ca doică şi a început să se prostitueze la vîrsta de douăzeci şi nouă de ani. O face, deci, de treizeci şi trei de am. La capătul puterilor şi al curajului, cere acum să fie internată la Saint-Lazare. Este cunoscut faptul că în timpul războaielor şi în perioadele de criză care urmează are loc o recrudescenţă a prostituţiei. Autoarea povestirii Vj~ţj; unei prostituate, publicată parţial în Lcs Temps modcrnes^, îşi povesteşte astfel începuturile: M-ain măritat la şaisprezece ani cu un bărbat cu treisprezece am mai în vîrstă decît mine. M-ain căsătorit ca să scap din casa părinţilor mei. Soţul meu nu se gîndea decît sămi toarne copii. „Aşa vei rămîne acasă, n-ai să mai ieşi prea mult", zicea el. Nu-mi dădea voie să mă fardez, nu voia să mă ducă la cinema. Trebuia s-o suport pe soacra mea, care venea la noi în fiecare zi i-i d dea dreptate tic losului ei de fiu. Primul ş ă ă meu copil a fost un băiat, Jacques; după paisprezece luni, am născut un altul, Pierre... Cum mă plictiseam foarte tare, m-am apucat să urmez nişte cursuri de infirmieră, îmi plăcea mult... Am fost angajată la un spital la periferia Parisului, la secţia de femei. O infirmieră, care era o ştrengărită, m-a învăţat lucruri pe care nu le Ştiam. Cînd mă culcam cu soţul meu, aceasta era pentru mine mai degrabă o Autoarea a publicat clandestin această povestire sub pseudonimul Marie-Therese: o voi desemna cu acest nume. 305 corvoadă. La secţia de bărbaţi am rămas şase luni fără a face nici o prostie. Dar într-o bună zi, un soldat, genul scîrbos, dar băiat frumos, a intrat în camera mea... M-a făcut să înţeleg că aş putea să-mi schimb viaţa, că am să merg cu el la Paris, că n-am să mai muncesc... Ştia să toarne gogoşi... M-am hotărît să plec cu el.... O lună, am fost cu adevărat fericită... Într-o zi a adus o femeie bine îmbrăcată, şic, spunîndu-mi: „Uite, ea ştie să se descurce". La început nu i-a mers. Chiar am găsit un post de infirmieră într-o clinică din cartier ca să-i arăt că nu voiam să fac trotuarul, dar nu puteam rezista mult timp. Îmi zicea: „Nu mă iubeşti. Cine-şi iubeşte bărbatul munceşte pentru el". Plîngeam. La clinică eram tristă tot timpul. Pînă la urmă m-am lăsat dusă la coafor... Am început să ies la agăţat... Julot mă urmărea să vadă dacă mă descurcam bine şi ca să mă avertizeze dacă apăreau poliţaii... În anumite privinţe, această istorie este conformă cu povestea clasică a fetei împinse să facă trotuarul de către amantul care devine peştele ei. Se întîmplă ca acest rol să fie jucat de soţ. Şi uneori chiar de o femeie. În 1931, L. Faivre a făcut o anchetă chestionînd 510 prostituate1; el a descoperit că 284 dintre ele trăiau singure, 132, cu un prieten, 94, cu o prietenă cu care întreţineau de obicei legături homosexuale. El citează ( cu ortografia lor) extrase din scrisorile următoare: Suzanne, şaptesprezece ani. M-am dedat prostituţiei mai mult cu prostituate. Una care m-a ţinut mult timp era foarte geloasă, de-aia am plecat de pe strada... Andree, cincisprezece ani şi jumătate. Am plecat de la părinţi ca să stau cu o prietenă pe care am întîlmt-o la un bal, îmi dădeam seama că voia să mă iubească ca un bărbat, am rămas cu ea patru luni, apoi... Jeanne, paisprezece ani. Bietul meu taţi se numea X... şi a murit la spital, în 1922, de pe urma unor răni căpătate în război. Mama s-a recăsătorit. M-am dus la şcoală ca să-mi iau certificatul de studii, apoi, după ce l-am obţinut, a trebuit să învăţ croitoria... pe urmă, cum cîştigam foarte puţin, au început certurile cu tatăl meu vitreg. A trebuit să intru servitoare la doamna X... Eram singură de zece zile cu fiica ei care avea cam douăzeci şi cinci de ani; mi-am dat seama de o schimbare foarte mare în atitudinea mea faţă de ea; într-o zi, la fel ca un băiat, im-a mărturisit marea ei dragoste. Ezitam, dar, de teamă să nu fiu concediată, pînă la urmă am cedat; am înţeles atunci anumite lucruri.... Am muncit, apoi, trezmdu-mă fără slujbă, m-am dus în Bois, unde m-am prostituat cu femei. Am cunoscut o doamnă foarte generoasă etc. Adesea femeia nu priveşte prostituţia decît ca pe un mijloc oarecare de a-şi spori resursele. Dar a fost descris de nenumărate ori felul Tinerele prostituate vagabonde în închisoare. 306 În care ea se trezeşte pe urmă înlănţuită. Dacă sînt rare cazurile de trafic de carne vie, în care femeia este tîrîtă în acest angrenaj prin violenţă, promisiuni mincinoase, înşelăciuni etc; ceea ce se întîmplă oricum frecvent este ca ea să fie reţinută în această „carieră" împotriva voinţei sale. Capitalul necesar începuturilor i-a fost furnizat de către un „sus in tor" b rbat sau femeie care a cî tigat drepturi asupra ei, prime ţ ă ă ş şte cea mai mare parte din cîştigurile sale şi de care prostituata nu mai poate scăpa. Marie-The'rese a dus timp de mai mulţi ani o adevărată luptă pentru a reuşi să se elibereze. Am înţeles în sfîrşit că Julot nu voia decît să-mi ia agoniseala şi m-am gîndit că, departe de el, aş putea să pun ceva bani deoparte... La început eram timidă la bordel, nu îndrăzneam să mă apropii de clienţi şi să le spun: „Urci?" Nevasta unui amic de-al lui Julot mă urmărea tot timpul şi socotea de cîte ori mă culcam cu clienţii. Într-o zi Julot mia scris că trebuia să-i dau în fiecare seară banii patroanei, „ca să nu mi-i fure cineva"... Cînd am vrut să-mi cumpăr o rochie, proprietara mi-a zis că Julot îi interzisese să-mi dea înapoi agoniseala... Mi-am propus să plec cît mai repede din bordelul ăla. Cînd patroana a aflat că vreau să plec, nu mi-a mai pus tamponul * înainte de vizită, ca alte daţi, şi am fost arestată şi dusă la spital... a trebuit să mă întorc la bordel pentru a-mi cîştiga banii pentm călătone... dar n-am rămas acolo decît patru săptămîni. Am lucrat cîteva zile la Barbes, ca înainte, dar îmi era prea ciudă pe Julot ca să pot rămîne la Paris: ne certam urît, mă bătea, o dată era să mă arunce pe fereastră... M-am aranjat cu un tip să mă duc în provincie. Cînd mi-am dat seama că tipul îl cunoştea pe Julot, nu m-am mai dus la întîlmre, cum ne înţeleseserăm. Cele două gagici ale tipului m-au găsit apoi pe strada Belhotnme şi mi-au tras o bătaie cruntă.... A doua zi mi-am făcut valiza şi am plecat singură pe insula T.... După trei săptămîni mă săturasem de bordel, i-am scris doctorului cînd a venit pentru vizită să mă treacă bolnavă ca să ies... Julot m-a văzut pe bulevardul Magenta şi m-a bătut... Mi-au rămas semne pe faţă după bătaia de pe bulevardul Magenta... Mă săturasem de Julot. Am făcut deci un contract să plec în Germania... Literatura a popularizat figura acestui „Julot". El joacă în viaţa tîrfei un rol de protector. Îi dă bani să-şi cumpere toaletele, apoi o apără de concurenţa cu celelalte femei, de poliţie - uneori este el însuşi poliţist -, de clienţi. Aceştia ar fi bucuroşi să poată consuma fără să plătească; alţii ar fi gata să-şi satisfacă sadismul chinuind-o. La Madrid, acum cîţiva ani, nişte băieţi blonzi şi fascişti se amuzau aruncînd în fluviu prostituatele, în nopţile reci; în Franţa, studenţii veseli duc uneori femeile la ţară pentru a le abandona, goale-puşcă, * „Un tampon pentru a adormi microbul blenoragiei, care li se dădea femeilor înainte de vizită, aşa încît doctorul nu descoperea o femeie bolnavă decît (Jaoă madama voia să scape de ea." 307 noaptea. Pentru a-şi lua banii şi pentru a evita să fie maltratată, prostituata are nevoie de un bărbat Acesta îi aduce, de asemenea, şi un sprijin moral: „Singură nu lucrezi atît de bine, nu te trage inima, te laşi pe tînjală", zic unele. Adesea prostituata îl iubeşte pe peştele ei; din dragoste a îmbrăţişat această meserie, sau aşa se justifică; în mediul său există o enormă superioritate a bărbatului asupra femeii: această distanţă favorizează dragostea-religie, ceea ce explică abnegaţia pasionată a unor prostituate. În violenţa masculului, ele văd semnul virilităţii lui şi i se supun cu şi mai multă docilitate. Cunosc alături de el gelozia, chinurile, dar şi bucuriile îndrăgostitei. Totuşi, de multe ori nu au pentru acesta decît ostilitate şi ranchiună; numai din teamă, pentru că sînt dominate, rămîn alături de el, cum am văzut în cazul Mariei-Therese. Atunci se întîmplă adesea ca ele să se consoleze cu un „prieten de suflet" ales dintre clienţi. Toate femeile aveau, în afară de peştele lor, cîte un prieten, şi eu de asemenea, sene Marie-Therese. Era un marinar, un băiat foarte frumos. Deşi făcea bine amor, nu puteam rămîne cu el, dar simţeam multă prietenie unul pentru celălalt. Adesea urca la mine fără să facă amor, numai ca să vorbim, şi-mi spunea că ar trebui să plec de acolo, că locul meu era în altă parte. Prostituatele se consoleaz i cu femei. O mare parte dintre ele ăş sînt homosexuale Am văzut adesea că la originea carierei lor stă o aventură homosexuală şi că multe continuau să trăiască împreună cu o prietenă. După Anna Rueling, în Germania aproximativ 20% dintre prostituate ar fi homosexuale. Faivre semnalează că în închisoare tinerele deţinute schimbă între ele scrisori pornografice, cu accente pasionate, semnate „Unite pe viaţă". Aceste scrisori sînt omoloage cu cele pe care le scriu şcolăriţele cu inimile „înflăcărate"; acestea din urmă sînt mai puţin avizate, mai timide, pe cînd femeile merg pînă la capăt, în cuvinte ca şi în actele lor. Se observă din viaţa Mariei-Therese - care a fost iniţiată în voluptate de o femeie - ce rol privilegiat joacă „prietena" faţă de clientul dispreţuit, de protectorul autoritar: Julot a adus o fată, o amărîtă care n-avea mei pantofi în picioare. [ s-a cumpărat totul de la solduri, apoi a venit cu mine să lucreze. Era foarte drăguţă şi cum, în plus, îi plăceau femeile, ne înţelegeam bine. Îmi amintea tot ce învăţasem cu infirmiera. Ne distram foarte bine şi adeseori, în loc să lucrăm, ne duceam la cinema Eram mulţumită că trăia alături de noi. Deci prietena joacă aproape rolul pe care-1 are amantul pentru femeia cinstită închisă printre femei: este o tovarăşă de plăcere, cu ea raporturile sînt libere, gratuite, pot fi deci dorite; obosită de bărbaţi, dezgustată de ei sau dorind o diversiune, prostituata va căuta destindere şi plăcere în braţele altei femei. În orice caz, complicitatea 308 despre care am vorbit şi care le uneşte imediat pe femei se creează şi mai puternic în acest caz decît în oricare altul. Prin faptul că raporturile lor cu o jumătate de omenire sînt de natură comercială, că ansamblul societăţii le tratează ca pe nişte paria, prostituatele se simt într-o strînsă solidaritate unele cu altele. Li se întîmplă să fie rivale, să fie geloase, să se insulte, să se bată; dar au o profundă nevoie una de alta pentru a constitui un „contraunivers" în care-şi regăsesc demnitatea umană; prietena este confidentul şi martorul privilegiat; ea apreciază rochia, pieptănătura care sînt mijloace destinate să-i seducă pe bărbaţi, dar care apar drept scopuri în sine pentru privirile invidioase sau admirative ale altor femei. Cît despre raporturile prostituatei cu clienţii ei, părerile sînt foarte împărţite, iar cazurile, fără îndoială, variabile. Adesea a fost subliniat faptul că ea păstrează pentru prietenul ei de suflet sărutul pe gură; expresie a unei tandreţi libere, şi că ea nu face nici o comparaţie între îmbrăţişările amoroase şi îmbrăţişările profesioniste. Mărturiile bărbaţilor sînt suspecte pentru că vanitatea lor îi incită să se lase păcăliţi de simularea plăcerii. Trebuie spus că împrejurările sînt foarte diferite atunci cînd este vorba de o ,,partidă" care adesea este însoţită de o oboseală fizică epuizantă, ori de un act rapid, de o „noapte de amor plătită", sau de relaţii frecvente cu un client familiar. Marie-Therese îşi exercita de obicei meseria cu indiferenţă, dar evocă deliciul unor anumite nopţi; a avut „capricii" şi spune că toate camaradele ei aveau. Se întîmplă ca femeia să refuze să fie plătită de un client care î-a plăcut, iar uneori, dacă e strîmtorat, să-i propună să-1 ajute. Totuşi, în ansamblu, femeia lucrează „la rece". Unele nu au pentru clienţii lor decît indiferenţă, cu o nuanţă de dispreţ. „Oh! Ce proşti sînt bărbaţii! Cum pot femeile să le bage în cap tot ce vor!" scrie Marie-Therese. Dar multe dintre ele încearcă o ranchiună dezgustată faţă de bărbaţi; între altele, sînt scîrbite de viciile lor. Fie că se duc la bordel ca să-şi satisfacă nişte vicii pe care nu îndrăznesc să le mărturisească soţiilor lor, fie că bordelul îi incită să-şi inventeze vicii, o mulţime de bărbaţi îi cer prostituatei „fantezii". Marie-Therese se plîngea în special că francezii au o imaginaţie insaţiabilă. Bolnavele îngrijite de doctorul Bizard i-au mărturisit că „toţi bărbaţii sînt mai mult sau mai puţin vicioşi" . Una dintre prietenele mele a avut lungi discuţii, la spitalul Beaujon, cu o tînără prostituată, foarte inteligentă, care începuse prin a fi servitoare şi care trăia cu un „peşte" pe care-1 adora. „To i b rba ii sînt vicio i, zicea ea, în afar de al meu. ţ ă ţ ş ă De-asta îl iubesc. Dacă am să descopăr vreodată că are un viciu, am să-1 părăsesc. Prima dată clientul încă nu îndrăzneşte, pare normal. Dar cînd revine, începe să vrea nişte chestii... Spui că bărbatul dumintale n-are vicii: o să vezi. Toţi au." îi detesta pe bărbaţi (Sin cauza viciilor. O altă prietenă a mea, în 1943, la Fresnes, 309 se împrietenise cu o prostituată. Aceasta susţinea că 90% dintre bărbaţi aveau vicii, 50% aproximativ fiind pederaşti ruşinaţi de condiţia lor. Cei care manifestau prea multă imaginaţie o înspăimîntau. Un ofiţer neamţ o pusese să se plimbe goală prin cameră, cu un buchet de flori în braţe, în timp ce el imita o pasăre care îşi ia zborul; în ciuda curtoaziei şi a generozităţii acestuia, fata o lua la fugă de cîte ori îl vedea. Marie-The'rfese avea oroare de „fantezii", deşi preţul era mai mare decît pentru o simplă împreunare, şi adesea îi cerea mai puţin efort Aceste trei femei erau foarte inteligente şi sensibile. Fără îndoială, îşi dădeau seama că, imediat ce nu mai erau protejate de rutina meseriei, iar bărbatul înceta să mai fie un client în general şi se individualiza, erau prada unei conştiinţe, a unei libertăţi capricioase; nu mai era vorba despre un simplu tîrg. Anumite prostituate, totuşi, se specializează în „fantezii" pentru că este mai profitabil. In ostilitatea lor faţă de client intră adesea un resentiment de clasă. Helene Deutsch povesteşte în amănunt cum Arma, o prostituată drăguţă, blondă, copilăroasă, în general foarte blîndă, avea crize de furie împotriva anumitor bărbaţi. Venea dintr-o familie de muncitori; tatăl bea prea mult, mama era bolnavă: acest cuplu nefericit i-a creat o asemenea oroare de viaţa de familie, încît n-a vrut să se căsătorească niciodată, deşi de-a lungul carierei sale i s-a propus de multe ori acest lucru. Tinerii din cartierul său o pervertiseră; îi plăcea meseria ei; dar cînd, atinsă de tuberculoză, a fost dusă la spital, s-a descoperit că avea o ură sălbatică faţă de medici; bărbaţii „respectabili" îi erau odioşi; nu suporta politeţea, solicitudinea medicului care o îngrijea. „Nu ştim oare că aceşti bărbaţi îşi lasă uşor să cadă masca de amabilitate, de demnitate, de stăpînire de sine, şi că se poartă ca nişte brute?" spunea ea. În afară de asta, era, din punct de vedere mental, echilibrată. A minţit pretinzînd că avea un copil pe care-1 lăsase la o doică, dacă nu cumva era adevărat. A murit de tuberculoză. O altă tînără prostituată, Julia, încă de la cincisprezece ani se dăruia tuturor celor pe care-i întîlnea, nu-i plăceau decît bărbaţii săraci şi neputincioşi; cu ei era blîndă şi drăguţă; pe ceilalţi îi considera ca pe nişte „fiare sălbatice care merită cele mai rele pedepse". (Avea un complex foarte pronunţat care arăta o vocaţie maternă nesatislacută: intra într-o transă furioasă imediat cum se pronunţau în faţa ei cuvintele „mamă", „copil" sau cuvinte cu o sonoritate asemănătoare. ) Majoritatea prostituatelor sînt adaptate moral condiţiei lor; asta nu înseamnă că sînt ereditar sau congenital imorale, ci că se simt, pe bună dreptate, integrate într-o societate care are nevoie de serviciile lor. Ele ştiu bine că discursurile deosebit de instructive ale poliţistului care le obligă la vizita sanitară sînt vorbe goale, iar sentimentele înalte pe care clienţii lor le afişează în afara bordelului nu le 310 intimidează prea tare. Marie-Th6rese* îi explică brutăresei la care locuieşte în Berlin: Mie îmi place toată lumea. Cînd e vorba de biştari, madam... Da, căci dacă te culci cu un bărbat pe ochi frumoşi, în sfîrşit, fără bani, tot aia o să gîndească despre tine, asta e o tîrfă, dar dacă îl pui să plătească, tot tîrfa te crede, dar o tîrfa deşteaptă; fiindcă, dacă-i ceri bani bărbatului, poţi să fii sigură că-ţi zice imediat: „Oh! nu ştiam că faci meseria asta", sau: „Ai avut un bărbat, da? Cu bani sau fără bani, pentru mine e acelaşi lucru." „Ah! da, răspunde ea, ai dreptate". Căci, îi spun, te duci şi stai la coadă o jumătate de oră ca să capeţi un tichet pentru pantofi. Eu într-o jumătate de oră mă culc cu un tip. Am pantofii; cît despre plat , dimpotriv , dac tiu s ciripesc, mai cap ă ă ăş ă ăt şi alţi bani. Deci vezi că am dreptate. Nu situaţia lor morală şi psihologică face ca existenţa prostituatelor să fie atît de grea. În majoritatea cazurilor, condiţia lor materială este deplorabilă. Exploatate de peştele lor, de patroana bordelului, trăiesc într-o stare de insecuritate şi trei sferturi dintre ele nu au bani. După cinci ani de meserie, aproximativ 75% se îmbolnăvesc de sifilis, spune doctorul Bizard care a îngrijit o mulţime. Mai ales minorele neexperimentate sînt contaminate cu o repeziciune înspăimîntătoare; mai mult de 25% trebuie să fie operate în urma unor complicaţii provocate de blenoragie. Una din douăzeci are tuberculoză, 60% devin alcoolice sau intoxicate cu droguri; 40% mor înainte de patruzeci de ani. Trebuie adăugat că, în ciuda precauţiilor, li se întîmplă din cînd în cînd să rămînă însărcinate şi, în general, se operează în condiţii mizere. Prostituţia ieftină este o meserie grea în care femeia, oprimată din punct de vedere sexual şi economic, supusă arbitrarului poliţiei, umilitoarei supravegheri medicale, capriciilor clienţilor, sortită microbilor şi bolii sau mizeriei, este cu adevărat coborîtă la condiţia de obiect. De la prostituata ieftină la curtezana de lux există o mulţime de variante intermediare. Diferenţa esenţială este că prima pune în joc pura ei generalitate, astfel încît concurenţa o menţine la nivelul unei vieţi mizere, în timp ce a doua se străduieşte să-şi facă recunoscută singularitatea; dacă reuşeşte, poate aspira la un destin mai bun. Frumuseţea, farmecul şi sex-appeal-u\ îi sînt necesare, dar nu sufi- 1 Evident, nu prin măsuri negative sau ipocrite se poate modifica această situaţie. Pentru ca prostituţia să dispară ar trebui îndeplinite două condiţii: prima, să li se asigure tuturor femeilor o meserie decentă; a doua, ca moravurile să nu mai opună nici un obstacol amorului liber. Numai suprimînd nevoile cărora li se răspunde se va suprima prostituţia. 311 ciente: trebuie ca femeia să fie distinsă prin opinia altora. Valoarea ei va fi dezvăluită adesea prin dorinţa unui bărbat: dar nu va fi „lansată" decît atunci cînd bărbatul îi va proclama preţul în ochii lumii. În secolul trecut, hotelul, echipajul, perlele puneau în evidenţă ascendentul pe care o „cocotă" îl avea asupra protectorului ei, care o ridica la rangul de demimondenă; meritul său se afirma atîta timp cît bărbaţii continuau să se ruineze pentru ea. Schimbările sociale şi economice au făcut să dispară acest tip de Blanche d'Antigny. Nu mai există un „demi-lume" în sînul căruia să se poată afirma o astfel de reputaţie. Ambiţioasa va încerca să-şi cîştige altfel un renume. Ultima întruchipare a hetairei este starul de cinema. Avînd alături de ea un soţ -cerut cu rigurozitate de Hollywood - sau un prieten serios, nu se înrudeşte mai puţin cu Phryne, Imperia sau Casque d'Or. Ea livrează Femeia visurilor bărbaţilor, care îi dau în schimb avere şi glorie. Întotdeauna a existat între prostituţie şi artă o graniţă incertă, dat fiind că, într-o manieră echivocă, frumuseţea şi voluptatea sînt asociate. De fapt, nu Frumuseţea naşte dorinţa, ci teoria platoniciană a dragostei propune justificări ipocrite lubricităţii. Phryne, dezgolindu-şi pieptul, oferă areopagului contemplarea unei idei pure. Exhibiţia unui trup nud devine un spectacol de artă; comedia burlescă americană a făcut din dezbrăcare o dramă. „Nudul este cast", afirmă bătrînii domni care. sub numele de „nuduri artistice", colecţionează fotografii obscene. La bordel, momentul „alegerii" este deja o paradă; imediat cum acesta se complică, clienţilor le sînt oferite „tablouri vii" , „poze artistice". Prostituata care vrea să capete o valoare deosebită nu se mărgineşte numai să-şi arate trupul în mod pasiv, ci se străduieşte să-şi dezvolte talente particulare. „Cîntăreţele la nai" grecoaice îi fermecau pe bărbaţi prin muzică şi dans. Cele din Ouled-Nail care dansează din buric, spaniolele care dansează şi cîntă în Barrio-Chino nu fac decît să se propună într-o manier rafinat alegerii amatorului. Nana urc pe scen pentru a ă ă ă ă găsi „protectori" . Unele music-hall-un, precum odinioară acele cafc-conccrts, sînt pur şi simplu nişte bordeluri. Toate meseriile în care femeia îşi exhibă trupul pot fi utilizate în scopuri galante. Desigur, există „girls", „taxi-girls", dansatoare goale, animatoare, fotomodele, manechine, cîntăreţe, actriţe care nu permit vieţii lor erotice să se amestece cu meseria lor; cu cît aceasta implică mai multă tehnică şi inventivitate, cu atît poate fi luat drept un scop în sine; dar adesea femeia care „se produce" în public pentru a-şi cîştiga existenţa este tentată să dea farmecelor ei o întrebuinţare mai intimă. Şi invers, curtezana doreşte o meserie care să-i servească drept alibi. Rare sînt acelea care, precum Lea, personajul Colettei, i-ar răspunde unui prieten care o numeşte „dragă artistă": „Artistă? într-adevăr, amanţii mei sînt de-a dreptul indiscreţi". Am mai spus că 312 reputaţia îi conferă o valoare comercială: pe scenă sau pe ecran, îşi va face un „nume" care va deveni un fond de comerţ Cenuşăreasa nu visează întotdeauna la Prinţul cel Frumos; soţ sau amant, ea se teme ca el să nu se preschimbe într-un tiran şi preferă să viseze la propria-i imagine zîmbind la porţile marii cinematografii. Dar cel mai adesea, graţie unor „protecţii" masculine îşi va atinge aceste scopuri; şi bărbatul va fi acela care - fie că este soţ, amant sau îndrăgostit - îi va confirma triumful făcînd-o să participe la averea sau la renumele lui. Această necesitate de a plăcea indivizilor, mulţimii, o înrudeşte pe „vedetă" cu hetaira. Ea are în societate un rol analog: voi folosi cuvîntul ,.hetairă" pentru a desemna toate femeile careşi tratează nu numai trupul, ci şi propria lor persoană în întregime ca pe un capital care trebuie exploatat. Atitudinea lor este foarte diferită de aceea a unui creator care transcende în opera sa şi prin aceasta depăşeşte o situaţie dată şi, prin ceilalţi, cheamă o libertate; hetaira nu dezvăluie lumea, nu deschide nici un drum transcendenţei umane1: dimpotrivă, caută să o capteze în folosul său; oferindu-se sufragiilor admiratorilor săi, ea nu reneagă această feminitate pasivă care o predestinează bărbatului: dimpotrivă, o înzestrează cu o putere magică care îi permite să-i prindă pe masculi în capcana prezenţei sale şi să se hrănească cu ei; îi scufundă împreună cu ea în imanenţă. Pe această cale, femeia a reuşit să capete o anumită independenţă, împrumutîndu-se mai multor bărbaţi, nu mai aparţine definitiv nici unuia; banii pe care-i strînge, numele care o „lansează" aşa cum se lansează un produs pe piaţă îi asigură o independenţă economică. Femeile cele mai libere din Antichitatea greacă nu erau nici matroanele, nici prostituatele ieftine, ci hetairele. Curtezanele din Renaştere, gheişele japoneze se bucurau de o libertate infinit mai mare decît a contemporanelor lor. În Franţa, femeia care ni se pare a fi cea mai independentă, la modul viril, este poate Ninon de Lenclos. Paradoxal, aceste femei care-şi exploatează la maximum feminitatea îşi creează o situaţie aproape echivalentă cu a unui bărbat; prin sex, care le livrează bărbaţilor ca obiecte, ele devin subiecte. Nu numai că îşi cîştigă existenţa precum bărbaţii, dar trăiesc într-o companie aproape exclusiv masculină; libere în moravuri şi în cuvinte, se pot ridica - precum Ninon de Lenclos - la cea mai înaltă libertate a spiritului. Cele mai distinse sînt adesea înconjurate de scriitori sau artişti 1 Se întîmplă ca ea să fie şi artistă şi ca, încercînd să placă, să inventeze şi să creeze. Ea poate cumula atunci aceste două funcţii sau poate depăşi stadiul galanteriei intrînd în categoria femeilor actriţe, cîntăreţe. dansatoare, despre care vom vorbi mai departe. 313 pe care femeile „cinstite" îi plictisesc. Miturile masculine îşi află în hetairă întruchiparea lor cea mai seducătoare: ea este mai mult decît oricare altă femeie trup şi conştiinţă, idol, inspiratoare, muză; va inspira visurile poeţilor; în ea intelectualul va explora tezaurele „intui iei" feminine; îi este mai u or s fie inteligent ţ ş ă ă decît matroanei, pentru că este mai puţin afectată de ipocrizie. Cele care sînt înzestrate cu calităţi superioare nu se vor mai mulţumi cu acest rol de Egerie; vor simţi nevoia să manifeste într-un fel autonom valoarea pe care le-o conferă sufragiile celorlalţi; vor vrea să-şi traducă însuşirile lor pasive în activitate. Ieşind în lume ca subiecte suverane, scriu versuri, proză, compun muzică, pictează. Astfel, Imperia a devenit celebră printre curtezanele italiene. Se poate şi ca, folosindu-i pe bărbaţi ca instrumente, să exercite prin intermediul acestora funcţiuni virile: „marile favorite", prin amanţii lor puternici, au participat la guvernarea lumii. 1 Această eliberare se poate traduce, între altele, pe plan erotic. Se întîmplă ca în banii sau serviciile extorcate de la bărbat, femeia să găsească o compensaţie a instinctului său de inferioritate feminin. Banii au un rol purificator: abolesc lupta dintre cele două sexe. Dacă multe femei care nu sînt profesioniste tind să-şi determine amantul să le ofere cadouri şi bani, asta nu înseamnă neapărat cupiditate: a-1 pune pe bărbat să plătească - sau a-1 plăti, aşa cum vom vedea mai departe - înseamnă a-1 preschimba într-un instrument. Prin aceasta femeia se apără împotriva ideii că ea este instrumentul; poate că bărbatul crede că „o are", dar această posesiune sexuală este iluzorie; ea „îl are" pe terenul mult mai solid al economiei. Amorul său propriu este satisfăcut. Poate să se abandoneze îmbrăţişărilor amantului; nu cedează unei voinţe străine; plăcerea n-ar putea să-i fie „impusă", ci apare ca un profit suplimentar; nu va mai fi „luată" din moment ce este plătită. Totuşi, curtezana are reputaţia de a fi frigidă. Îi este util să ştie să-şi stăpînească trupul şi pîntecele: sentimentală sau senzuală, riscă să suporte ascendentul unui bărbat care o va exploata sau o va acapara şi o va face să sufere. Printre îmbrăţişările pe care le acceptă există multe - mai ales la începutul carierei sale - care o umilesc; revolta ei împotriva aroganţei masculine se exprimă prin frigiditate. Hetairele, ca şi matroanele, îşi încredinţează adesea „trucuri" care le permit să-şi facă meseria simulînd plăcerea. Acest dispreţ, acest dezgust faţă de bărbaţi arată bine că în jocul exploatator-exploatat ele nu 1 Aşa cum unele femei folosesc căsătoria pentru a-şi atinge propriile scopuri, altele îşi folosesc amanţii pentru a atinge un scop politic. Ele depăşesc situaţia hetairei, aşa cum aceasta o depăşeşte pe aceea a matroanei. 314 sînt cu totul sigure că au cîştigat Şi într-adevăr, în imensa majoritate a cazurilor, sînt sortite dependenţei. Nici un bărbat nu este definitiv stăpînul lor. Dar au cea mai mare nevoie de el. Curtezana îşi pierde toate mijloacele ei de existenţă dacă încetează să-1 dorească; debutanta ştie că tot viitorul ei este în mîinile lui; chiar şi vedeta de cinema, privată de sprijinul masculin, îşi vede prestigiul ofilindu-se: părăsită de Orson Welles, Rita Hayworth a rătăcit îndelung prin Europa, cu un aer suferind de orfelină, înainte de a-1 găsi pe Aii Khan. Femeia cea mai frumoasă nu este niciodată sigură de ziua de mîine, căci armele ei sînt magice, iar magia este capricioasă; ea este legată de protectorul ei - soţ sau amant - la fel de strîns precum soţia „cinstită" de soţul ei. Îi datorează nu numai servicii amoroase; trebuie să-i suporte prezenţa, conversaţia, prietenii şi mai ales exigenţele vanităţii sale. Plătindu-i metresei sale pantofii cu toc înalt, o fustă de satin, protectorul face un plasament care îi va asigura nişte venituri; industriaşul, producătorul care-i oferă perle şi blănuri prietenei lui îşi afirmă prin aceasta puterea şi bogăţia; fie că femeia este un mijloc de a cîştiga bani, fie că e un pretext de a-i cheltui, este vorba de aceeaşi servitute. Darurile cu care este copleşită femeia reprezintă lanţurile ei. Iar toaletele, bijuteriile pe care le poartă sînt oare cu adevărat ale ei? Uneori bărbatul i le. cere înapoi după ruptură, cum a făcut altădată, cu eleganţă, Sacha Guitry. Pentru a-şi „p stra" protectorul f r a renun a la pl cerile ei, femeia va întrebuin ă ă ă ţ ă ţa şiretlicurile, manevrele, minciunile, ipocrizia care dezonorează viaţa conjugală; chiar dacă doar se preface că este servilă, acest joc va fi prin el însuşi servil. Dacă este frumoasă şi celebră va putea, în cazul în care stăpînul ei actual i se pare odios, să-şi aleagă un altul. Dar frumuseţea este o grijă, o comoară fragilă; hetaira depinde de propriul ei trup, pe care timpul îl degradează necruţător; pentru ea lupta împotriva îmbătrînirii capătă aspectul cel mai dramatic. Dacă este înzestrată cu un mare prestigiu, va supravieţui ruinei chipului şi trupului ei. Dar grija de a-şi păstra acest renume care este bunul pe care poate conta cel mai mult o supune celei mai dure dintre tiranii: aceea a opiniei celorlalţi. Se ştie la ce grad de sclavie ajung vedetele de la Hollywood. Trupul lor nu le mai aparţine: producătorul hotărăşte ce culoare va avea părul lor, care le va fi greutatea şi linia siluetei, cărui tip îi vor aparţine; pentru a modifica rotunjimea unui obraz, actriţei i se vor scoate cîteva măsele. Regim, gimnastică, probe, machiaj, toate acestea sînt nişte corvezi cotidiene. Sub rubrica „Persomial appearance" sînt prevăzute plimbările, flirturile; viaţa privată nu mai este decît un moment al vieţii publice. În Franţa, regulile acestea nu sînt scrise; dar o femeie prudentă şi abilă ştie ce anume implică „publicitatea" sa. Vedeta care refuză să se conformeze aces- 315 tor exigenţe va cunoaşte o decădere lentă sau brutală, dar ineluctabilă. Prostituata care nu-şi dăruieşte decît trupul este, poate, mai puţin sclavă decît femeia care-şi face o meserie din a plăcea. O femeie „realizată" care are o meserie adevărată şi al cărei talent este recunoscut - actriţă, cîntăreaţă, dansatoare - reuşeşte să se sustragă condiţiei de hetairă şi poate cunoaşte o adevărată independenţă; dar majoritatea rămîn în pericol toată viaţa lor; ele trebuie fără încetare să seducă publicul şi bărbaţii. Foarte adesea, femeia întreţinută îşi interiorizează independenţa; supusă opiniei publice, ea îi recunoaşte valoarea; admiră „lumea bună" şi adoptă moravurile acesteia; vrea să fie considerată în raport cu normele burgheze. Parazită a burgheziei bogate, aderă la ideile ei; este „rezonabilă"; altădată îşi trimitea fiicele la mănăstire, iar cînd îmbătrînea devenea ea însăşi bigotă, convertindu-se cu mare vîlvă. Este de partea conservatorilor. Este prea mîndră că şi-a găsit un loc pe lume pentru a dori să-1 schimbe cu altul. Lupta pe care-o duce ca să „răzbată" nu o face deloc disponibilă pentru sentimentele de fraternitate şi de solidaritate umană; şi-a plătit succesele prin prea multe compromisuri în situaţia ei de sclavă pentru a dori cu sinceritate libertatea universală. Zola a subliniat această trăsătură la Nana: În materie de cărţi şi de drame, Nana avea nişte păreri foarte înapoiate; visa opere tandre şi nobile, lucruri care s-o facă să viseze şi să-i înalţe sufletul... Se mînie împotriva republicanilor. Ce voiau jegosii ăştia care nu se spălau niciodată? Nu trăiau fericiţi, nu făcuse împăratul totul pentru ei? Poporul ăsta .... toţi nişte gunoaie! îi cunoştea ea, ştia ce vorbeşte: Ei, nu, republica lor ar fi o mare nenorocire pentru toată lumea. Ah! Dumnezeu să-1 ţină sănătos pe împărat cît mai mult. În timpul războaielor, nimeni nu etalează un patriotism mai agresiv decît marile tîrfe; prin nobleţea sentimentelor pe care le afectează, speră să se ridice la nivelul duceselor. Locuri comune, clişee, prejudecăţi, emoţii convenţionale, acestea constituie fondul conversaţiilor lor publice, şi adesea şi-au pierdut pînă şi în adîncul inimii lor orice urmă de sinceritate. Între minciună şi hiperbolă, limbajul se aneantizează. Toată viaţa hetairei este o paradă: vorbele, mimicile ei sînt destinate nu să-i exprime gîndirea, ci să producă un anume efect. Joacă pentru protectorul ei comedia iubirii: uneori se preface, şi faţă de ea însăşi. În faţa opiniei publice joacă - sfîrşind prin a crede şi ea însăşi că este un model de virtute şi un idol sacru - comedia decenţei şi a prestigiului. Viaţa ei interioară este guvernată de o rea-credinţă * F.niik Zola. Naiia, Editura Univers, Bucure ti, 1972. traducere ş de Vaier Conea. 316 obstinată, care-i permite să împrumute minciunilor dinainte gîndite firescul adevărului. Există uneori în viaţa ei reacţii spontane: nu ignoră cu totul dragostea; are „slăbiciuni", „capricii"; uneori chiar este „nebuneşte îndrăgostită". Dar cea care acordă prea multă atenţie toanelor, sentimentelor, plăcerii îşi va pierde repede „situaţia". În general, în fanteziile ei se poartă cu prudenţa soţiilor adultere; se ascunde de protectorul ei şi de ochii lumii; nu poate deci să ofere prea mult din ea însăşi „amanţilor de suflet"; aceştia nu sînt decît o distracţie, un moment de destindere. De altfel, în general este prea obsedată de grija reuşitei pentru a se uita pe sine într-o dragoste adevărată. Cît despre celelalte femei, se întîmplă uneori ca hetaira să le iubească cu senzualitate; duşmancă a bărbaţilor care îi impun dominaţia lor, va afla în braţele unei prietene o voluptuoasă linişte şi în acelaşi timp o revanşă: astfel se întîmplă cu Nana şi scumpa ei Satin. Aşa cum doreşte să joace în lume un rol activ ca să-şi folosească libertatea în mod pozitiv, îi place şi să posede alte fiinţe: bărbaţi foarte tineri pe care se va amuza chiar să-i „ajute" sau femei pe care este gata să le întreţină, alături de care în orice caz va juca un rol viril. Fie că este sau nu homosexuală, va avea cu femeile în ansamblu raporturi complexe, despre care deja am vorbit: are nevoie de ele ca judecători şi martori, confidente şi complice, pentru a crea acel „con-traunivers" pe care îl revendică orice femeie oprimată de bărbat. Dar rivalitatea feminină îşi atinge aici paroxismul. Prostituata care-şi pune în joc generalitatea are concurente; dar dacă este destul de lucru pentru toate, ele se simt solidare prin chiar certurile lor. Hetaira care încearcă .,să se distingă" este a priori ostilă celei care rîvneşte, ca şi ea, un loc privilegiat. În acest caz toate temele cunoscute despre „încăierările" dintre femei îşi găsesc confirmarea. Cea mai mare nenorocire a hetairei este aceasta: nu numai că independenţa ei este reversul înşelător a o mie de dependenţe, ci chiar şi libertatea ei este negativă. O actriţă ca Rachel, o dansatoare ca Isadora Duncan, chiar dacă sînt ajutate de bărbaţi, au o meserie care le revendică şi le justifică; au o muncă pe care şi-o asumă şi o iubesc, o libertate concretă. Dar pentru imensa majoritate a femeilor, arta, meseria nu sînt decît un mijloc ce nu angajează adevărate proiecte. Mai ales cinematograful, care-o aserveşte pe vedetă producătorului, nu permite invenţia, progresul unei activităţi creatoare. Se exploatează ceea ce este ea; ea nu creează un obiect nou. Mai mult, este foarte greu ca o femeie să ajungă vedetă. În „viaţa galantă" propriu-zisă nu se deschide nici un drum pentru transcendenţă. Şi aici plictiseala însoţeşte închiderea femeii în imanenţă. Zola a descris această trăsătură la Nana: Cu toate acestea, cu tot luxul ei, Nana se plictisea de moarte în mijlocul acestei curţi. Avea bărbaţi pentru toate ceasurile dm noapte şi bani pînă şi în 317 sertarele toaletei, amestecaţi cu piepteni şi perii de cap; dar asta n-o mulţumea deloc, simţea săpîndu-se un gol în jurul ei, o văgăună care adesea o făcea să caşte. Viaţa i se scurgea fără nici o ocupaţie, zi de zi readucînd aceleaşi ore monotone. Pentru Nana nu exista un mîine, trăia ca o pasăre, sigură de mîncare, gata să înnopteze pe prima creangă înlîlnită. Această certitudine, că are cine s-o hrănească, o făcea să stea tolănită ziua întreagă, adormită în această trîndăvie şi supunere de mănăstire, ca şi cum ar fi fost prizoniera meseriei ei de cocotă. Neieşind decît în trăsură, pierduse obiceiul de a mai folosi picioarele. Îşi îngăduia din nou toane de ştrengărită, îl săruta de dimineaţă pînă seara pe Bijou, omorîndu-şi timpul cu plăceri prosteşti, în exclusiva aşteptare a bărbatului (...) . Literatura americană a descris de nenumărate ori plictiseala opacă ce apasă asupra Hollywoodului şi care-1 frapează pe călător încă de la sosire: actorii şi figuranţii se plictisesc, de altminteri, la fel ca i femeile a c ror condi ie o împ ş ă ţ ărtăşesc. Chiar şi în Franţa, ieşirile oficiale au de multe ori caracterul unor corvezi. Protectorul care domneşte asupra vieţii starletei este un bărbat în vîrstă, care are prieteni în vîrstă: preocupările lor sînt străine celor ale tinerei femei, conversaţiile lor o plictisesc de moarte; există o prăpastie şi mai adîncă decît în căsătoria burgheză între debutanta de douăzeci de ani şi bancherul de patruzeci şi cinci de ani care-şi petrec alături zilele şi nopţile. Monstrul căruia hetaira îşi sacrifică plăcerea, dragostea, libertatea este cariera ei. Idealul matroanei este o fericire statică ce ar învălui relaţiile sale cu copiii şi cu soţul ei. „Cariera" se întinde de-a lungul timpului, dar ea nu este mai puţin un obiect imanent care poate fi rezumat într-un nume. Numele se lăţeşte pe afişe şi trece din gură în gură pe măsură ce, pe scara socială, urcă din ce în ce mai sus. Conform temperamentului ei, femeia îşi conduce acţiunea cu prudenţă sau îndrăzneală. Una gustă satisfacţiile gospodinei împăturind o lenjerie frumoasă în dulap, alteia îi place beţia aventurii. Uneori femeia se mărgineşte să menţină în echilibru o situaţie fără încetare ameninţată şi care uneori se prăbuşeşte; alteori îşi construieşte la nesfîrşit - ca pe un turn Babei care ţinteşte zadarnic să ajungă la cer - renumele. Unele, amestecînd galanteria cu alte activităţi, apar ca nişte adevărate aventuriere: sînt spioane, precum Mata Hari, sau practică meseria de agent secret; în general nu au iniţiativa proiectelor lor, ci sînt mai degrabă instrumente în mîinile bărbaţilor. Dar în ansamblu atitudinea hetairei prezintă analogii cu aceea a aventurierului; ca şi acesta, se află adesea la jumătatea drumului dintre seriozitate şi aventura propriu-zisă; vizează valori gata făcute: bani şi glo- * Emile Zola, op. cit. 318 rie; dar pune tot atîta preţ pe cucerirea lor ca şi pe posesiune; iar în final, valoarea supremă în ochii ei este reuşita subiectivă. Aceasta justifică, şi ea, individualismul hetairei printr-un nihilism mai mult sau mai puţin sistematic, dat trăit cu o convingere cu atît mai intensă cu cit este mai ostilă bărbaţilor, iar în femei vede nişte rivale. Dacă este destul de inteligentă pentru a simţi nevoia unei justificări morale, va invoca nietzscheismul mai mult sau mai puţin asimilat; îşi va afirma dreptul fiinţei de elită asupra oamenilor de rînd. Persoana ei îi apare ca o comoară a cărei simplă existenţă este un dar; astfel încît, consacrîndu-se sieşi, va pretinde că acţionează în folosul comunităţii. Destinul femeii devotate bărbatului este bîntuit de dragoste: aceea care-1 exploatează pe bărbat se lăfăie în cultul propriei sale persoane. Dacă dă atîta importanţă gloriei sale, nu este numai din interes economic: în glorie ea caută apoteoza narcisismului său.